


what's it like having heeseung as a housemate?

by bellafaithy



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: As the chapters are added, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, there will lots of cuddling in here because i'm soft and weak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafaithy/pseuds/bellafaithy
Summary: Scene #1: The Start of the Bed Hogger“oh my god,” Jay blurts out, too sober and dramatic for it to be deadass 5 in the morning. Heeseung feels his hand clambering all over his neck and bare shoulders, winching at the too warm fingers clutching on his too cold skin. “what kinda monstrosity bit you last night for you to bruise this big??”Heeseung blinks slowly at him, mind loading.welcome to my mindless heeseung/enhypen drabbles. enjoy the ride because i don't know how long this'll take mwuahahahhaahaha
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Lee Heeseung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	what's it like having heeseung as a housemate?

**Author's Note:**

> “oh my god,” Jay blurts out, too sober for it to be deadass 5 in the morning. Heeseung feels his hand clambering all over his neck and bare shoulders, winching at the too warm fingers clutching on his too cold skin. “what kinda monstrosity bit you last night for you to bruise this big??”
> 
> Heeseung blinks slowly, mind loading.

Ni-Ki sneezes obnoxiously loud to his left, Sunoo shrieking before slapping him on the arm. “Cover your nose!”

“Hyung, I have a mask on,” he deadpans, his tired eyes watery as he glares at the older.

“Still. You could have done that out of courtesy,” Sunoo chastises, though he tugs Ni-Ki’s mask down to his chin to check up on him. “Hol. Look at you, already getting Rudolph’s nose when it’s just 10 degrees.”

“It’s _cold_ ,” Ni-Ki presses, sniffling loudly before sulkily engulfing Sunoo in his arms for more warmth than his padding can provide in this winter-conditioned supermarket. “Korea is freaking cold. Japan isn’t even this cold.”

“Well, you’re living in Korea now and for the rest of your career, so better suck it up fast,” Sunoo sticks his tongue out at him, waddling his way through the snacks section with Ni-Ki attached to his back as balanced as he can. “Oh my god, this store did not just run out of my favourite snacks.”

“Kids, you’re finished? We’re paying now,” Heeseung pops his head out into their section, loose hair falling into does eyes as he cocks his head sideways.

“They don’t have my favourite snack!” Sunoo complains, shoulders slumping further underneath Ni-Ki’s weight.

“It’s fine, we’ll go to the next store.”

“But this is the only store that sells the cheapest,” Sunoo whines, Heeseung ignoring it and hooking his arm to Sunoo to drag him to the cashier counter where the rest of them are waiting. Ni-Ki follows behind them, smiling slightly at the sight of their oldest trying to console Sunoo.

Sunoo says something, probably pouting and petulant, that has Heeseung cracking up, laughing that signature laughter of his where he’ll throw his head up and straightens his back like a violin string pulled taut, clinging onto Sunoo heavily while the younger tries pushing him away.

Ni-Ki’s stare goes down from Heeseung’s messy tuft of red hair, his long neck, his wide shoulders shimmying against Sunoo’s, to their curled arms.

Then he wonders, how could a six feet tall guy like Heeseung could compress himself to look so tiny beside someone as short as Sunoo?

“I can hear you, you know,” Sunoo calls him out, glaring murderously at him over his shoulders. 

Ni-Ki grins sheepishly, realizing belatedly that he had voiced his thoughts out loud.

They pay up (Jay and Sunghoon did, they lost in rock-paper-scissors prior to this), grab their grocery bags and make their way out of the supermarket. When the entrance door slides open, clouds of cold air billows inside right into their faces, and Ni-Ki curses loudly.

It’s a full blown winter now, well into December and the snowflakes inches higher from the surfaces they touch to the point he could be walking on flat ground and the next finds himself plunged deep into uneven land unknowingly.

Ni-Ki hates the winter, it’s not uncommon knowledge even to their fans. It makes him itchy all over from the cold and gets his nose runny, not to mention the layers of clothing he needs to adorn and the shoes he has to launder from wetting from bits of snow melting on his shoes whenever he plowed through them on the street.

The members knew exactly how prone he is to cold and how easily he could catch flu, so they gave into his ridiculous requests for extra warmth whenever he pleases most of the times, like when he would unsuspectingly come up to Sunghoon and shove his arms into whatever space is left of Sunghoon’s bomber jacket, stealing sips of Jay’s hot coffee whenever the older is too tired to care or draping his entire weight completely over Jungwon when the leader is lying on their sofa watching videos of hamsters.

Pro tip: it’s a wonderful excuse to hog the members’ bed.

He used this to his full advantages (because he’s a demon child and he is aware exactly when the guys are too whipped to swat away his shenanigans), especially over Heeseung, who since their first day in that dorm together, seems very keen on having his bed entirely to himself for reasons that they all could actually relate and attest to.

Reasons such as this:

A loud thud stirs everyone out of their sleep from how alarming it sounds, the force reverberating up to the first bunk bed’s frames manage to rouse even Jay and Ni-Ki awake, to the sight of Sunghoon cupping his head on the floor in front of Heeseung’s bed, hunched over and groaning.

“The hell happened,” Jay slurs from his bed, his bangs pulled up in his trademark pineapple tie and puffy eyes barely opened.

“Hyung,” Sunghoon whines, furiously rubbing the back of his head. Ni-Ki blinks sleepily from across them as Heeseung lifts his face from his pillow, one leg dangling over the edge of the bed, a groggy surprise and confusion marring his face while he stares ahead.

“Oh,” he says, comically blinking at a pouting Sunghoon. “ _Oh_. Oh Sunghoon, I’m sorry. Sorry, I forgot you were there,” Heeseung reaches out a hand to smooth over the crown of Sunghoon’s hair, though he’s more like slapping his hand over the haystack that is Sunghoon’s locks because he’s still plagued with sleep.

“How could you forget I was sleeping right beside you, jeez,” Sunghoon complains but climbs back in, rolling Heeseung further inside to make space for him to fit in.

“How bout’ you sleep in your own bed instead? I might kick you again.”

“Lazy,” Sunghoon simply says as he covers them both with Heeseung’s blanket, his wide shoulders blocking Ni-Ki’s sight as he turns to his right, facing Heeseung.

Ni-Ki, deeming the situation safe and harmless to resume a temporary death, vaguely registers Heeseung murmuring into the cold night “Don’t put your legs over me, I won’t kick you the second time,” before drifting back to sleep.

The next day, as he washes his face at the shower while Heeseung brushes his teeth at the sink, eyes closed and cheeks puffy, he wonders if sleeping besides Heeseung is as comforting as it is with Sunoo. Just curious.

Ni-Ki’s not a cuddler (self-claimed), nor a bed hogger (very much self-claimed), but he does have a penchant for keeping buffy things like a huge pillow or a plushie besides him whenever it’s bedtime to keep him company. This worked wonders to him back when he lived alone after arriving in Korea 2 years ago, feeling a little lost and lonely in the small space of his apartment before I-Land.

So he made a reasonable excuse. Just an honourable mention, Heeseung never admits it but he could never say no to him.

“Hyung, can I sleep next to you?”

“Huh?” the first time Ni-Ki asks this, Heeseung is genuinely taken aback. Also, kind of honoured at that even. All this time his favourite places to crash in would be Sunoo or Jungwon, just because they made the perfect human space heater and very nice to cuddle with. Though as of lately, Jungwon has been denying his sleep request because “You move a lot in your sleep maknae for someone whose energy rivals a bee throughout the day.”

“Who, me?” Heeseung points at himself, blinking stupidly up at him.

“Err, no, the pillow,” Ni-Ki rolls his eyes playfully. “Of course you, hyung. Who am I talking to?”

“I’m just surprised!” Heeseung laughs, sheepish. “This’s got to be the very first time you wanna share a bed with me ever since we got here. I’m honoured!”

“Yea? Try not to kick me away like how you did then,” Ni-Ki takes this as a cue to get in, quickly burrowing himself inside Heeseung’s blankets before the guy changes his mind.

Heeseung pouts, though doesn’t protest when Ni-Ki nudges him further inside. “Didn’t have to bring that up. I’m a changed man.”

Heeseung does kicks him later through the night. Ni-Ki has to slither himself back up to Sunoo’s bed before he gets bruises all over himself, a sulky pout sitting sadly on his lips even as he forces himself to drift asleep.

Heeseung’s actually an excellent kicker despite his daily clumsiness.

He tries again the next day.

“Maknae-ah,” Heeseung mutters, chin buried in his pillow, eyes glued to his screen. It’s well past 1 in the morning. The members had collectively agreed that it is ‘2 a.m.’ day of the week, where everybody is forced to oblige to one of their strict rules set up by Jungwon: sleeping before 2 in the morning. Those who don’t and gets caught will do the dishes for 4 days straight. That includes Heeseung.

“I’m actually impressed by how persistent you are even after getting kicked off the bed by me so many times before,” he says, giggling when Ni-Ki purposely nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck in a sleepy attempt to tickle.

Ni-Ki is currently having Heeseung burritoed in his giraffe hands and legs, snaked all around him like an adult koala in his bed. Heeseung had protested initially, stubbornly spreading eagle-wide all over his bed while Ni-Ki glared at him with his pillow clutched in his hand. He gave in pretty much quickly afterwards when the overgrown child wrestled him down, tickling him where he’s most sensitive until he cried out for mercy.

“Watch me, hyung. I’ll tame you so that you’ll ended up sleeping as quiet as a log,” Ni-Ki challenges, Heeseung giving him an amused side-glance at the blatant bravery.

“That’s a wrong use of verb there, kiddo,” Jay comments, slathering aloe gel across his face with the energy of a sloth, his bangs pulled up from his face in a coconut tie. “Try saying ‘getting rid of Heeseung hyung’s bad sleeping habit’, perhaps?”

“No, I meant it that way.”

“Yah,” Heeseung elbows him at the ribcage with a whine.

Ni-Ki rethinks his choice of words. “Okay. Then I’ll hug you to sleep so tight you won’t even dream of kicking me again.”

“Awww, how cute,” Sunoo coos from his upper bunk bed, his mask sheet slipping off his face when he tries looking at them, yelping before reapplying them better.

Heeseung ends up thrashing midway through the night. Ni-Ki jerks awake to him muttering incoherent things and wriggling around, turning to face Ni-Ki and backslapping Ni-Ki’s chin on the process.

“Mah,” Ni-Ki huffs, violently rubbing at his sore chin, sensitive from having been woken from a deep slumber. Heeseung scratches at his own cheek, stops moving for a good while until Ni-Ki deems it safe to resume sleeping. Their blankets are thrown haphazardly to the foot of the bed from how rough their sleeping habit is. He groans, picking on the blanket with his toes because he's too lethargic and sleepy to get up to pick it up properly.

Then, unsuspectingly, Heeseung twitches and rolls over again, one leg coming to rest over the younger’s hip like it’s a leg rest.

Ni-Ki eventually snaps, shoves the older’s leg off of him and promptly manhandles Heeseung around so that he would face the wall, Ni-Ki making quick work throwing their blankets over them both and locking his arms around the older before he starts moving again, trapping his hands to his chest and tangling their legs down to the bed.

Like a charm finally working its magic, his movement subdues. Heeseung smacks his lips, the sound sharp and loud in the dead silence of the bedroom, muttering something along the line of ‘Sunoo stop stealing my food…’

Ni-Ki grits his teeth, slightly miffed, a little endeared also.

In his frustration heavily tinged with sleep, he retaliates by biting the poor lad at whatever part he could get his teeth on--

(read: Heeseung’s unfortunate shoulder). Hard.

Then bonks his forehead against the back of Heeseung’s neck, ruffles his forehead against the mullet that has grown a little out of control over the past month for a comfortable position.

The muscles and tension relaxing underneath Ni-Ki’s arms after some time pass tell him that the older has drifted off to wonderland and he won’t be experiencing another round of kicks from him any time sooner.

So he goes back to sleep peacefully.

Heeseung yawns, his mouth opening so wide his jaw cracks and he winches.

“Wow. You’re early,” he turns to Jay coming inside the bathroom, his hair a haystack on his head and one eye barely opened, rivalling his own.

“Morning,” Heeseung grouses, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his palms.

“G’ Morning.”

“You’re gonna use the shower or the sink?” Jay asks, grabbing his toothbrush from the toothbrush stand, stifling a yawn using the ball of his hand.

“…Sink.”

Jay makes to get his cleanser from the cabinet when his eyes catch on something on Heeseung’s shoulders, his oversized night tee dragging down to expose wide tan skin.

“Oh my god,” Jay blurts out, too sober and dramatic for it to be deadass 5 in the morning. Heeseung feels his hand clambering all over his neck and bare shoulders, yelping and winching at the too warm fingers clutching on his too cold skin. “Do we have a bed bug? What kinda monstrosity bit you last night for you to bruise this big??”

Heeseung blinks slowly at him, mind loading. “Huh?”

“I told you not to bite people in their sleep, did I not tell you that?” Sunoo reprimands, hands on his hips as Ni-Ki looks out of the window of the SUV, a sulky pout hanging off his lips from being at the receiving end of a morning lecture. “Not everybody can swat your biting attempts in your sleep the way I do. We have a national interview this morning, for haven’s sake. Thank goodness he has to wear a turtleneck or else the cordy noona would have scolded us!”

"It's just a bite mark, hyung's not even bleeding!"

“You and your weird habits!”

Sunghoon sighs as he spreads a sore patch over the bite mark on Heeseung’s shoulder at the backseat, the older laughing not so discreetly at the sight of Sunoo giving Ni-Ki an earful, Jay just giving them all a weary look through the rear mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> when they talked about ni-ki's sleeping habit in the latest v-live, i died
> 
> like child, how can you be this adorable TT TT


End file.
